


Lo llaman demencia

by Black_Paradise



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: DFT, Kid Derek, Kid Fic, M/M, Sick Claudia Stilinski, kid stiles
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:37:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Paradise/pseuds/Black_Paradise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—¿Mami? Mami, te quiero. Te quiero mucho. Yo no soy un monstruo.</p><p>Las lágrimas danzaban en sus mejillas, deslizándose a toda velocidad, hasta morir en la sudadera rojo del pequeño. Las marcas de unos dedos de mujer estaban dibujadas en sus muñecas, en distintos tonos violáceos. El niño tenía un intento de sonrisa en la cara, su papá le había dicho que mamá solo se comportaba así de raro porque estaba enferma. Así que intentando ignorar el asco que veía en los orbes marrones de la mujer, continuó hablando.</p><p>—Mami, yo estoy aquí. Yo siempre estaré aquí.</p><p>El grito de ira de la mujer resonó por todo el hospital.</p><p>Porque la enfermedad de Claudia Stilinski no solo la destruía a ella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mamá no quiere estar conmigo

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hey! Este es el primer drabble de una serie de ellos, en los que vemos a un pequeño Stiles lidiando con la enfermedad de su madre. Disfrutad de la lectura :)
> 
> Disclamer: los personajes y el mundo de Teen Wolf no me pertenecen, yo solo escribo esto para entretener, no me lucro ni nada por el estilo.
> 
> No permito adaptaciones ni copias, totales o imparciales, de mis obras. Cualquier clase de plagio está prohibido.
> 
> Espero que os guste. Besos <3

—¿Stiles?

El pequeño levantó la cabeza al escuchar la suave y conocida voz. Melissa McCall le sonreía con algo de tristeza. A Stiles le gustaba mucho Melissa. Cuando iba a su casa a jugar con Scott siempre le tenía guardadas unas galletas de su pastelería favorita. Caseras, con chispas de chocolate, y un toque a canela. También le gustaba porque sus abrazos eran muy cálidos, y porque sabía perfectamente en que lugar pincharle con su dedo para que riera por las cosquillas. Pero lo mejor de Melissa es que siempre cuida de él cuando va a visitar a su mamá al hospital, dándole chocolate caliente y una manta si hace frío.

—Stiles, ¿quieres ver a tu mamá? Ya han terminado de hacerle pruebas —el pequeño asintió, así que la mujer le cogió de la mano, llevándole hacia la habitación.

A Stiles no le gustaban mucho los hospitales. Olía demasiado a desinfectante, todo era blanco, y las personas le miraban con pena cuando iba caminando hacia el cuarto de su mamá. A pesar de todo eso, ya se había acostumbrado por todo el tiempo que pasaba allí. Incluso se había acostumbrado a las incómodas sillas de plástico de la sala de espera. Melissa le abrió la familiar puerta, dejándolo entrar primero y acomodarse en el sillón que había al lado de la camilla. En esta dormía Claudia Stilisnki, con su cabello castaño revuelto, y su piel más pálida que de costumbre.

Melissa comenzó a toquetear las máquinas a las que su madre estaba conectada, mientras él solo la observaba dormir. Ella tenía unas grandes ojeras moradas oscuras, los labios llenos de heridas de pasarse mucho tiempo mordiéndolos, y las uñas mordidas. No se parecía mucho a su mamá. Solo en el aspecto. No era la mujer que por las noches, después de contarle un cuento, le daba un beso en la frente y le arropaba. Tampoco la que siempre estaba sacando fotos, con su cámara colgando del cuello. Ni siquiera se parecía a la que abrazaba a papá y le arreglaba el cuelo de la camisa.

Papá le decía que no podía estar triste con ella, que no era su culpa comportarse de ese modo. Que culpara a su enfermedad. Stiles no sabía bien que significaba eso, el DFT, pero suponía que era algo malo porque sino mamá no estaría tan... mal. Tan desgastada, irritada, y con esa nueva mirada de asco a la que no estaba acostumbrado. Sobretodo porque solo le dedicaba esa mirada a él.

—Por qué lo has traído. —Se giró rápidamente al escuchar la voz de su madre. Ella se dirigía a Melissa, no a él. Su voz era ronca, pero distinguía claramente el desagrado en ella. Sintió un nudo en el pecho.

—Claudia, ya lo hemos hablado, él-

—¡No quiero que esté aquí! —chilló, cortándola. Se retorció en la camilla, intentando quitarse el tubo de suero que estaba conectado a su brazo.

—Mami... —susurró, acercándose a ella.

—Stiles, será mejor que salgas —la madre de Scott se acercó al pequeño de ocho años, intentando evitar que algo malo le pasase—. ¿Por qué no esperas a que termine mi turno y nos vamos a casa? Scott y yo vamos a pedir pizza para cenar.

—Pero... pero yo quiero quedarme con mamá.

—¡Yo no quiero estar contigo! ¡Lárgate!

—Claudia, por favor, es solo un niño —repitió las palabras que siempre decía su padre.

—Es un monstruo, quiere hacerme daño —siseó, mientras Stiles se sentía como si le hubieran pateado.

—Mami, yo te quiero —susurró, cogiendo su mano, pero ella se soltó agitándose.

—¡Fuera! ¡VETE!

—¿Mami? Mami, te quiero. Te quiero mucho. Yo no soy un monstruo.

Las lágrimas danzaban en sus mejillas, deslizándose a toda velocidad, hasta morir en la sudadera rojo del pequeño. Las marcas de unos dedos de mujer estaban dibujadas en sus muñecas, en distintos tonos violáceos. El niño tenía un intento de sonrisa en la cara, su papá le había dicho que mamá solo se comportaba así de raro porque estaba enferma. Así que intentando ignorar el odio que veía en los orbes marrones ambarinos de la mujer, continuó hablando.

—Mami, yo estoy aquí. Yo siempre estaré aquí.

El grito de ira de la mujer resonó por todo el hospital.

Porque la enfermedad de Claudia Stilinski no solo la destruía a ella.


	2. Ser bueno no siempre funciona

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una pequeña nota que escribe Stiles para desahogarse. Una pequeña nota que tal vez alguien encuentre.

"Creo que papá y mamá no me quieren. A veces mami me mira como si fuera un monstruo, y papi no hace nada. A veces ella me grita, y papá no hace nada. A veces me aprieta tanto que me salen marcas en las muñecas, y él no hace nada. A veces me golpea en la cara, y papi solo la abraza. A mí no me abraza. Nunca, tampoco mamá. ¿Es porque ya no me quieren ninguno?

Yo intento portarme bien, hago toooodos los deberes del cole, no me peleo con nadie, ayudo a Melissa cuando estoy en su casa. Pero nada de eso funciona. Ya nada sirve para que me sonrían. ¿Y si me abandonan? ¿Y si me dejan solo? Quiero que mamá y papá se queden conmigo. No quiero ir a la casa de Scott cuando mami se cansa de mí. 

Mamá decía que solo a los niños buenos la vida les recompensaba bien.

Supongo que ser bueno no siempre funciona"

S.S

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hey! He vuelto con este cortísimo drabble. La verdad es que no tengo preparados los capítulos, simplemente escribo cuando se me ocurre, y por eso no tengo un horario fijo de actualizaciones. Así que si queréis enteraros de cuando actualizo, pues podéis suscribiros a mi historia y a mi cuenta (sí, hace poco que he descubierto que se puede hacer). 
> 
> Estoy muy contenta con el recibimiento que tuvo el primer "capítulo" de esta serie de drabbles. No esperaba tantos comentarios positivos ^-^
> 
> En fin, esto es todo por hoy. Espero que os haya gustado, y que dejéis kudos y comentarios *guiño*.
> 
> Besos, Alba ♡


	3. Nuevas o antiguas amigas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Edades de los personajes~  
> Laura Hale: 15 años.  
> Cora Hale: 6 años.  
> Stiles Stilinski: 8 años.

Cora Hale refunfuñó, enfadada y adolorida. Enfadada por estar en el hospital en vez de en casa jugando. Y adolorida por haberse partido el brazo al caer de un árbol. Y como aún era demasiado pequeña como para activar la curación... tenía que aguantarse el dolor, a pesar de que su madre le había absorbido una parte. Su hermana, Laura, estaba sentada a la silla de al lado leyendo una revista. La sala de espera estaba vacía, a excepción de un niño con una sudadera roja. Cora, al estar tan aburrida, decidió acercarse a él.

—¡Hola! —dijo al sentarse a su lado. El niño solo le sonrió un poco, para después volver a bajar la cabeza—. ¿Tú también estás malo?

—No, es mi mamá.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó la niña, balanceando las piernas, ya que no le llegaban al suelo.

—Tiene una enfermedad en la cabeza —explicó, con la voz un poco rota. Laura Hale le miró desde su posición, oliendo todos sus sentimientos. 

—¿Pero se pondrá bien?

—No lo saben —una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla del chico, y Laura rápidamente se levantó, para ir hacia él.

—No llores, pequeño —le dijo la joven, abrazando su pequeño y frágil cuerpo. 

—Yo quiero que esté bien —sollozó, mientras Cora se olvidaba del dolor de su brazo.

—Va a estar bien —le dijo ella, a pesar del horroso olor a muerte y enfermedad que el chico tenía pegado a su cuerpo. Se fijó en sus brazos, las mangas se habían subido un poco, revelando varios moratones.

Laura frunció el ceño, confundida. ¿Quién le había hecho eso a un pequeño como el que sostenía? Algo hizo click en su cabeza: su madre. Si ella estaba enferma de la cabeza tendría sentido que pudiera hacerle daño. Y tuvo más sentido cuando habló de nuevo, con algo de temor filtrado en la voz, opacado por el dolor.

—Quiero que vuelva a ser como antes...

—Te prometo que lo será. 

—¿Cómo lo puedes saber? —inquirió, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Laura tenía unos ojos bonitos, de un tono verdoso.

—Porque yo lo sé todo, pequeño Stiles Stilinski, alias la Caperucita Roja del pueblo.

No era difícil conocer al pequeño diablillo del ayudante del sheriff y la fotógrafa de la revista de Beacon Hills. Además de que Talia, su madre, había estado con Claudia en el colegio, y eran buenas amigas. Solo que la madre de Stiles se había estado aislando antes de ser ingresada en el hospital y... bueno, su amistad se deterioró un poco. 

—¿Laura? —¿la chica de gafas grandes que le solía cuidar hace tiempo era esa chica tan guapa y alta?

—Me alegra que te acuerdes de mí.

—Y tú eres Cora —dijo, dudoso.

—Sí —sonrió, dejando ver el hueco en su sonrisa que debía corresponder a una paleta. 

—No te preocupes más, Stiles —cogió sus muñecas, dándole a entender de lo que hablaba—. No dejaré que nadie más te haga daño.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí traigo el tercer drabble de esta serie. Y sí, he decidido que Claudia sea fotógrafa, por eso la referencia de la cámara en el primer drabble.
> 
> Bueno, creo que el segundo drabble no ha gustado mucho, ya que ha obtenido muy pocos kudos y comentarios. Espero que este os guste más :)
> 
> Pronto aparecerá mi amado Kid!Derek. El cual tendrá unos 10 años, más o menos. Y también Scott, y tal vez meta a un adorable Jackson necesitando amor. ¿Qué os parece? Y una mini diva Lydia. No sé si meter a Allison, esto podría considerarse un semi-AU ya, pero no estoy segura de si hacerlo. ¿Vosotros queréis que aparezca? O también puedo poner a Isaac para el papel de amado de Scott.
> 
> Qué preferís, ¿Scallison o Scisaac?
> 
> Sería el primer Scisaac que escribiría, y si soy sincera, me encantaría. Isaac es taaaaaaaaaaan mono, me robó el corazón en la serie, ¿os lo imagináis? Sería adorable ♡-♡
> 
> Y esto es todo por hoy.
> 
> Besos,   
> Alba ♡


	4. Los ojos del lobo negro

Stiles le conoció en una barbacoa a la que su padre y él fueron invitados. Era en la mansión Hale, ese gran caserón que había en el bosque, que inspiraba más de una historia de terror. El sheriff miraba nerviosamente el teléfono cada dos minutos, por si Melissa le enviaba algún mensaje sobre Claudia. El niño pequeño jugaba con Cora y Laura al escondite entre los árboles. Una mancha rojiza decoraba su mejilla esta vez, símbolo de un golpe. Esta vez le tocaba a Laura contar, así que salió corriendo hacia la profundidad del bosque. La sensación del viento fresco golpear su rostro era un alivio para el ligero escozor de su moflete, así que no paró de correr, intentando experimentar ese gozo un rato más. Paró cuando se dio cuenta de que había llegado a una parte oscura, llena de altísimos árboles que cerraban el cielo sobre su cabeza. Stiles intentó volver hacia la mansión, pero para su horror, no recordaba el camino. Sintió el pánico formarse en la boca de su estómago, pero a pesar de ello decidió ser valiente y comenzó a deambular por el bosque, intentando encontrar el camino correcto.

Escuchó el sonido de unas pisadas, y rápidamente se tensó. En las películas de miedo que veía cuando su padre estaba fuera, esa señal significaba que el asesino estaba justo detrás de él. Se quedó muy quieto, sin saber qué hacer para salir del lío en el que se había metido. ¿Quién le mandaba a él a correr tan lejos del resto? La primera regla del superviviente era no quedarse solo, y la rompe. Era en esos momentos, en los que la indecisión y el miedo estaban recorriendo su cuerpo, en los que se daba cuenta de cuánto extrañaba su madre. Ella seguramente habría aparecido como una heroína de los cómics, y juntos habrían escapado del asesino barra posible monstruo que quería comerles. Y después, le hubiera llevado a comer helado, para digerir el mal rato, porque según ella, ''nada puede ser tan malo si aún te queda un poco de helado''. Decidido a ser valiente, sabiendo que ninguno de sus padres aparecería, se dio la vuelta. Sorprendentemente, no había ningún humano encapuchado, ni tampoco un humano grotesco. En cambio, había...

—¡Lobito! —chilló, lanzándose literalmente encima del animal.

Era un lobo de pelaje negro, brillante y oscuro como la misma noche. Sus ojos brillaban en un ocre dorado, y era grande, le llegaba más arriba de la cadera a Stiles. Pero eso no lo amedrentó, pues estaba arrodillado en el suelo, con sus delgados brazos abrazando el cuello del can. El lobo tenía el pelo del lomo erizad, y rápidamente le enseñó los dientes al niño, gruñendo. El humano simplemente hizo una exclamación de sorpresa, abriendo aún más el hocico del animal, observando sus afilados colmillos, capaces de desgarrarle el cuello.

—¡Ala! ¡Qué dientes más grandes!

Que el animal no le mordiera fue un milagro, sobretodo cuando Stiles comenzó a tirarle de las suaves orejas con cuidado, fascinado con el movimiento de estas. No contento con acariciarle la cabeza, siguió tocando el brillante pelaje. Le picó en una de sus patitas, escuchando otro gruñido. Cuando intentó coger su cola esta se escurrió de su mano, y así, comenzó un divertido juego para Stiles, en el que tenía que pillar la cola del animal. Cuando Laura lo encontró, estaba lleno de manchas de hierba, riendo a carcajadas, con un lobo encima de él lamiéndole la cara. La chica sonrió, enigmática.

—¡Stiles!

El niño se giró hacia ella, mientras que el lobo rápidamente se sentaba sobre sus cuartos traseros, con la cabeza levemente agachada. Laura sonrió ligeramente: no todos los días se veía a ese rebelde lobo asustado.

—¡Laura! ¡Pensaba que iba a morir en el bosque! Pero mi amigo SourWolf me ha estado cuidando —explicó el niño, con una sonrisa llena de inocencia.

—¿SourWolf? —Laura arqueó una ceja, cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Sí! Porque es muy gruñón, y parece que está amargado, pero en realidad es genial.

—Stiles, te hemos estado buscando, tu padre está muy preocupado —el niño miró hacia abajo, pensando con amargura si le iba a pegar como mamá hacía.

—¿Se ha enfadado mucho? —preguntó, con la voz teñida de temor. El lobo, al notar las emociones que procedían del niño, comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor, frotando su cola en sus piernas. Laura rió internamente.

—No, cariño, solo estaba preocupado —se acercó a él, cogiéndolo en brazos. Para su sorpresa, a pesar de tener ocho años, pesaba bastante poco. Palpó debajo de su ropa, notando huesos marcados y frágiles bajo sus manos. Frunció el ceño, mirándolo preocupada. Intercambió una mirada con el lobo, el cual parecía haberse dado cuenta también. Stiles aparentaba tener menos edad debido a su delgadez, y eso no era bueno—. Vamos, despídete de tu nuevo amigo, tienes que comer algo, te has quedado demasiado delgado.

—¿Está tu hermano? —inquirió, con un deje tímido.

—¿Te refieres a Derek? Ya está en camino, no tardará nada en llegar —contestó, lazándole una mirada al lobo—. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Derek me da algo de miedo, nunca me hablaba, pero me miraba desde lejos. Muuuuuuuuy fijamente —exageró, poniendo una mueca incómoda.

—¿De eso si te acuerdas? —Stiles se sonrojó—. Yo creo que este año hablará contigo, no te preocupes.

El niño asintió, bajándose de los brazos de Laura, para después volver a abrazar al lobo. Este le lamió la cara con algo parecido al cariño— Cuídate mucho, SourWolf. Y pórtate bien, tu mamá loba tiene que estar preocupada. Yo vendré otro día para verte y jugar. Lo prometo.

Antes de irse, volvió a mirar los ojos del lobo. Bajo la luz del sol, le pareció que dejaron de ser dorados, para ser de un bonito verde azulado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :3 Me ha encantado escribir este drabble. Si soy sincera, adoro escribir esta historia, porque puedo poner un toque infantil que adoro. 
> 
> El siguiente drabble, ''Los ojos de Derek'', será la continuación de este, la barbacoa Hale. Por decisión unánime, tengo que anunciar... ¡que el Scisaac aparecerá en esta historia! Todos me lo habéis pedido, así que después de ''Los ojos de Derek'' escribiré cómo Scott y Isaac se conocieron. ¿Romántico? Seguramente sí, pero desde un punto de vista infantil. Espero que os guste, y que tengáis ganas de abrazar a Isaac por la ternura que generará.
> 
> Por desgracia, esta historia no va a ser todo rosas (la trama principal es la vida de un niño con una madre enferma de demencia), así que creo que pondré a Isaac siendo maltratado por su padre, después de que su madre los abandonara/muriese. ¿Qué opción preferís? Ya sé que pensaréis que soy demasiado cruel, pero la vida es oscura, y yo desde luego no voy a poner un mundo ideal en lo que lo bueno siempre triunfe. Llamadme negativa. Yo solo veo la realidad.
> 
> Em, la verdad es que no sé cómo introducir al resto de personajes. Tengo una estructura en mi cabeza, pero hay algunos que no encajan, o que no sé cómo meterlos. Necesito planificarlo, así que si tenéis alguna idea, decidla, me ayudaría mucho ^^
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado, intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible.
> 
> Besos, Alba <3


	5. Los ojos de Derek

Stiles se sentía pequeño. Corrección: era pequeño.

Su madre una vez le dijo que la verdadera fuerza de las personas puede verse a través de los ojos. Y todos los orbes verdes o marrones de los Hale's demostraban una gran fuerza. En cambio, los suyos tenían escritos la palabra "miedo". Solo eso. No poseían esa firmeza ni esa valentía que la familia de la casa del bosque tenían. Y eso le molestaba mucho. Sobretodo cuando los ojos de Derek se cruzaban con los suyos, y en él la valentía estaba aún más presente.

Nada más llegar al claro, su padre le había dicho un escueto "ya hablaremos en casa". Sabía perfectamente lo que significaba: soportar su decepción mientras se terminaba la botella de whiski. Era una bebida a la que se había acostumbrado a beber en las últimas semanas, cosa que realmente aterraba a Stiles. El alcohol era malo, en la tele siempre lo decían. Stiles no quería que su papá también estuviera malo como su mamá.

Sintió un pequeño roce en la mano que tenía debajo de la mesa, y giró la cabeza hacia Derek. Él tenía las orejas ligeramente sonrojadas, y la boca un poco abierto. Sus dientes de conejo alcanzaban a salir de sus labios. Así que Stiles solo pudo hacer una cosa. El sonrojo del niño de cabellos azabaches aumentó al contemplar la enorme sonrisa que Stiles le dedicaba.

La misma que le había mostrado a su amigo el lobo antes.

Los ojos de Derek eran tan bonitos como los del lobo negro. 

Tal vez más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me ha salido un poco cursi, para que no os quejéis de la falta de Sterek xD. No quería haceros esperar por la continuación del drabble anterior, así que la he escrito lo más rápido posible. El siguiente será un drabble de la mejor amistad que existe: Sciles (aunque en la Season 5 se la hayan cargado. Sí, Jeff, esto va por ti).
> 
> Tengo varias preguntas que haceros: 
> 
> 1\. Me gustaría traducir esta historia al inglés (obviamente cuando tenga más capítulos y yo menos lío en mi vida privada). Por desgracia, tengo algunos fallos en la ortografía inglesa y no puedo traducirlo sola. ¿Alguien estaría dispuesto a ayudarme? Si es así, decídmelo en los comentarios, y ya nos organizaremos ^^.
> 
> 2\. ¿Os gustaría que los miembros de la Season 4 estén en esta serie de drabbles? Porque debo admitir que amo el Sciam, y que Kira es demasiado kawaii para no ser mencionada.
> 
> 3\. Estoy pensando en escribir un OS Stoni y subirlo estas navidades, ¿os gustaría? ¿Os gusta la pareja?
> 
> Esto es todo por hoy.
> 
> Besos, Alba ♡


	6. Mi mejor amigo

A Scott no le gustaba Star Wars. Prefería pasarse las tardes jugando en el parque a tener que quedarse encerrado viendo una película que no entendía del todo.

Scott tenía la piel morena y ojos de cachorro. Cada vez que estaban felices brillaban, lo que ayudaba a saber cuándo estaba triste. 

Scott daba abrazos calentitos, de esos que te hacían sentir la persona más especial del mundo durante unos segundos.

Scott siempre sonreía, incluso cuando su padre no volvió a casa después de una noche que tenía borrosa.

Scott siempre perdía sus Lego's. Era ya una tradición que todos los domingos dijese que le faltaba alguno.

Scott a veces tenía miedo de que hubiese un montruo detrás de la puerta del baño.

Scott prefería a Superman antes que a Batman.

Scott siempre estaba ahí cuando necesitabas llorar.

Scott tenía la letra redondeada y muy mala ortografía.

Scott era algo inocente e ingenuo.

Scott tenía el mayor corazón de todo Beacon Hills.

Scott era el mejor amigo de Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asquerosamente corto, lo sé, pero quería poner un poco de la niñez de Scott. A pesar de que son apenas 15 líneas, espero que os guste.
> 
> Acabo de crearme (como hace una hora) una cuenta de tumblr. Ahí voy a subir algunos de mis escritos, y bueno, os dejo aquí el nombre por si queréis echarle un vistazo a mis pensamientos -》 Laflechadeartemisa. Y me llamo Invierno Escarlata.
> 
> Julia (derekandstiles) me va a hacer el grandísimo favor de traducir Lo llaman demencia al inglés, así que pronto veréis un They called dementia en mi perfil. 
> 
> (Julia, muchísimas gracias por querer traducir mis obras, en serio, eres un cielo ♡)
> 
> Y esto es todo por hoy, chicos.
> 
> ¿Os gustaría que el próximo drabble fuera Scisaac? Yo sé que sí ;).
> 
> Besos, Alba ♡


	7. Un día en el parque, por S. McCall

Scott formó un puchero con sus labios. Ir a jugar al parque sin Stiles era como ser pirata sin un barco. Se sentía solo y aburrido, y encima no dejaba de preocuparse por su mejor amigo. Su madre le había dicho que estaba con Claudia, pero eso era exactamente lo que le preocupaba. Stiles no se lo había contado, pero él sabía que algo no andaba bien con esa mujer.

Tal vez eran sus ojos enloquecidos, o esa extraña forma de sonreír que había adoptado los últimos días. Estirando mucho las comisuras de los labios y enseñando los dientes, a tal punto de parecer amenazante. Scott estaba preocupado por lo que esa Claudia (tan diferente a como era antes) podría hacerle a Stiles. Temía por él.

Y esa fue la razón por la que acabó tirado en el suelo.

Andaba tan distraído, que no se dio cuenta del niño que corría hacia su dirección, lo que ocasionó que ambos terminaran con el trasero magullado y los codos raspados. Scott levantó la vista, dispuesto a quejarse al que le había tirado, cuando vio algo que le dejó con menos aliento aún: los ojos azules más bonitos que había visto nunca.

A esos orbes le acompañaban unos rizos rubios algo alocados, y una sonrisa con hoyuelos. Scott pensó que era la criatura más bonita que había tenido el placer de contemplar en sus cortos ocho años de vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :3 Espero que os haya gustado, a pesar de ser tan cortito.
> 
> Pregunta: ¿Scisaac o Sciam? (Es importante para el desarrollo de la historia)
> 
> ¿Os acordáis de la cuenta en Tumblr que me creé? La he borrado, aviso por si alguien intenta seguirme. Tumblr me ha parecido una plataforma genial, muy completa, y con la app es increíble pasarse las horas navegando. Pero Tumblr está lleno de chicas pro-ana y pro-mía, de personas que apoyan el self harm y que suben fotos de sus cortes. Yo no me sentía cómoda entre ellas (que no pararan de salirme reblogs de gente que seguía con algo del estilo "la cuchilla y los cortes son mis únicos compañeros" me agobiaba de sobremanera) así que decidí dejar la idea para otro momento.
> 
> (Espero no haber ofendido a nadie, bueno, a las dos personas que leen esto, porque nadie más comenta)
> 
> Besos, Alba♡


	8. Cuando las palabras dejan huella

—John, ¡¿es que no te das cuenta!? ¡Le está haciendo daño! —gritó la mujer, con la cara empapada de lágrimas.

—¡No es culpa de Claudia!

—¡Ni tampoco de Stiles! ¡Cómo puedes permitir que esto siga! —le recriminó, con los ojos brillantes en ira—. ¡Solo giras la cara a otro lado, ignoras lo que hace, como si nada pasara!

—Melissa, eso NO es asunto tuyo —bajó el tono de voz unos decibelios, aunque para la enfermera fue como si le hubiese chillado en el oído. Parpadeó un par de veces, como si la situación fuera demasiado surrealista para ser real. Como si quisiera despertar.

—Se ha convertido en un monstruo, John. —La voz no se parecía en nada al tono suave y cálido que siempre utilizaba. Era bajo, siseante, letal—. ¿De verdad creíste que Stiles se cayó por las escaleras y por eso estaba lleno de moratones? No seas ingenuo.

—Claudia nunca le haría algo a Stiles.

—Viste como el otro día lo tiró al suelo sin consideraciones. —El hombre, vestido con su nuevo traje de sheriff, recién ascendido, apretó los puños con fuerza—. No es Claudia, ella no es nuestra Claudia.

—No puedo llevarme a Stiles. Ella le adora, es solo que tiene que acostumbrarse a la nueva medicación —trató de defenderla porque, bueno, Claudia era el amor de su vida. No podía quitarle a su pequeño, no cuando necesitaba amor y apoyo por parte de su familia. 

Los padres de Claudia fallecieron hace unos seis meses en un accidente de tráfico, cuando tuvieron que ingresarla pues había empeorado. John no lo había contado, ella no necesitaba una noticia tan mala para empeorar aún más. La familia de Claudia era polaca, por lo que no había ocasión de que alguien se lo contara. Así que, sin sus padres, él y Stiles eran su única familia, y por tanto, debían hacer todo lo posible para que se sintiera querida. Si no llevaba más al chico al hospital ella lo notaría con el paso del tiempo, no era estúpida, solo estaba enferma. La familia debía mantenerse unida incluso en los peores momentos, ¿no? En ese momento necesitaban estar lo más unidos posibles.

No era estúpido, sabía a lo que se refería Melissa. Había visto esa mirada de odio dedicada a su pequeño hijo por parte de su amada. Había notado el miedo que desprendía Stiles, aunque seguía yendo casi todas las tardes al hospital a visitarla, solo que sin ese brillo en los ojos. Pero, a pesar de ello, se negaba a creer que había llegado al punto de golpearlo el día en que se escapó a la azotea y su hijo la encontró. Sabía que eran excusas y que solo trataba de auto-convencerse, pero... ¿qué haría otra persona en su lugar? ¿Pensar que la mujer a la que llevaba amando años se había convertido en un monstruo capaz de dañar a su hijo de ocho años? Prefería pensar que nada de eso real.

Melissa lo llamaba girar la cabeza a otra dirección.

Él, solo intentar que su vida no volviera a cambiar tan radicalmente.

La mujer le miró con algo parecido a la decepción, y pasando la manga de su chaqueta por la cara, murmuró las palabras que iban a resonar cada noche en la cabeza de John— Soy capaz de hacer muchas cosas para salvar a las personas que quiero. Si tú vas a ser un impedimento para que Stiles sea feliz... tal vez Servicios Sociales toque tu puerta de mi parte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :3. Bueno, antes que nada, quiero decir que no he podido subir nada porque he estado muy ocupada con el instituto. Este año las evaluaciones iniciales comienzan el 4 de diciembre, así que ya nos están poniendo un montón de exámenes. Lo siento :c. Sé que este capítulo es algo soso (ya editaré estas Navidades), pero es esencial para el desarrollo de la historia (porque sí, no son solo drabbles sin aparente orden cronológico, sino que cuentan una historia. Incluso ya se el final para Lo llaman demencia, sé lo que a a pasar con el Scisaac, el Sterek, Claudia y el Sheriff. Probablemente haga una segunda temporada si lo veo conveniente). 
> 
> El sheriff puede parecer algo hijo de puta, sacrificando la felicidad de Stiles solo para poder seguir viendo a Claudia como la mujer a la que conoció hace años (no sé si esa parte ha quedado claro, el sheriff ama demasiado a su mujer para poder verla como el monstruo que la demencia la ha convertido). Y Melissa parece que quiere arruinar a la familia Stilinski, pero ella solo quiere ver a su segundo hijo feliz.
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado, comentad y dejad kudos :)
> 
> Alba <3
> 
> P.D: Para la gente que sigue The Last Day: como ya he dicho, los exámenes exprimen mis pobres neuronas, así que están más secas que la vega de mi pueblo (?). Intentaré subir lo más pronto posible, espero que comprendáis que para mí no es sencillo mantener una buena nota en clase y a la vez subir capítulos largos y buenos, porque prefiero no subir ninguna mierdecilla.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, ¿qué tal ha estado? Ya sé que ha estado algo cortito, pero no quería enrrollarme. Al ver esa escena de la Season 5 se me ocurrió que tal vez Stiles escondía aún más recuerdos que el que apareció. He pensado hacer una serie de drabbles con sus recuerdos, aunque me gustaría cambiarlos un poco. 
> 
> Tengo pensado poner un Kid!Derek, tal vez con un año o dos más que Stiles. Que sea un hombre lobo, no quiero cambiar demasiado la historia. Y que ayude a Stiles en estos momentos difíciles. No sé si aparecerán también Lydia, Jackson, Danny y demás. Tampoco sé el número de drabbles que suba. Solo sé que intentaré hacerlo lo mejor posible, y que si me es posible subiré uno por semana.
> 
> Mi twitter es @Black_3Paradise, pero apenas lo uso. Si queréis un contacto directo y seguro conmigo, os dejo mi e-mail: SmileWithoutYou@hotmail.com.
> 
> Bueno, esto es todo por hoy. Espero vuestros kudos y comentarios :)
> 
> Besos,  
> Alba ♡.


End file.
